


Nobody.

by memeulouseyes



Series: Ghost’s Dream SMP writings [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Technoblade is sad :(, and so am i, its more like a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeulouseyes/pseuds/memeulouseyes
Summary: Technoblade wakes up from a nightmare and his thoughts come back
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ghost’s Dream SMP writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182602
Kudos: 7





	Nobody.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ghost here (he/him) hope you enjoy.

Inspired by Nobody by Mitski

_‘You wanna be a hero Tommy? YOU WANNA BE A HERO?? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!’ Technoblade yelled as he spawned withers suddenly he felt a stab from behind him he turned around and saw Dream ‘And I thought the blade never dies.’_

Technoblade sat up, sweating, tears in his eyes. He didn’t wanna have nightmares, he didn’t wanna act this way, he didn’t wanna be alone, everyone leaves him. He stood up, throwing on a hoodie and some shoes, deciding to go for a walk in the snow as it calms him.

He opened his door cold air hitting him his hair flowing like flowers. He started to really think

Who was there for him? Nobody.

Who was his friend? Nobody.

Who’s there for him now? Nobody.

Who even enjoys his company? Nobody.

He realizes he’s walked pretty far from his house enough to see the walls he sighs. He sits on the ground wishing he could scream.

Who helped him get here? Nobody.

Who knows he’s struggling? Nobody.

Who comforted him when Tommy left again? Nobody.

Who doesn’t use him for items? Nobody.

He realizes he’s crying, he quickly wipes away the tears.

_‘Nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody nobody’_

his head chants taunting him.

Nobody is there for him, nobody cares.

He stands up facing the walls again just barely seen in the distance.

“Nobody.” Technoblade whispers to himself

“Nobody was there for me, yet here I am.” He continues.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ghost again. Feel free to leave a comment as long as it’s not any drama, slurs, anything racist, or anything mean. This is more a vent to me since I’m kinda struggling.


End file.
